


Pack Dynamics

by calikocat



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he'd first became a werewolf he'd thought his life was over; that since he was a monster there was nothing left for him.  Gradually, with Merton's help, he found that to be false.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Big Wolf on Campus is not mine.
> 
> A/N: It’s not much...but I've been drowning in Teen Wolf Stuff for...3 weeks now? And really why couldn't have Big Wolf been as popular? Anyway, I needed light Big Wolf goodness after the onslaught of Teen Wolf everything.

Pack Dynamics  
calikocat  
word count: 750

XXX

There were times when Tommy had to really stop and take a look around him, to take stock of his world and his life. Things had changed so much since high school. Since that night in the woods.

When he'd first became a werewolf he'd thought his life was over; that since he was a monster there was nothing left for him. Gradually, with Merton's help, he found that to be false. Sure Stacy and Lori were a bust, neither of them being what the wolf wanted, and Stacy even left Pleasantville. But Lori was still pack. Though it took a while for him to realize what that meant.

Merton certainly didn't have all the answers, but he was close, and definitely the closest thing to an expert on lycanthropy that Tommy was likely to find. And it was funny, that he never once questioned Merton's place at his side and what it meant.

It wasn't until that first year of college that he got it. And it nearly scared him half to death.

xxx

He'd been feeling edgy for days. Calling Lori every night at her school to check up on her and calling his parents to make sure they were okay. And he was all over Merton, watching, touching his face, neck. Merton had seemed amused and let himself be manhandled like it was normal.

Then...on his way back to their room...he caught the scent of another werewolf. Just one. Tommy didn't even bother to suppress a growl as he just tracked the scent. All the way to their dorm room.

He practically kicked the door in to get to Merton, though he could hear Merton's heart beat, a little fast, but not in a panic.

“Hey Tommy.”

He blinked at the sight. There, curled up in Merton's lap...was a werewolf. Why wasn't Merton panicking?

“Hey buddy. Everything okay?”

“Yep.”

“Cause it looks like there's a werewolf on your lap.”

“Just a little one.”

Tommy snorted and moved closer. The werewolf opened his eyes and whined at him before slipping from Merton's lap and baring his throat and stomach to Tommy. Tommy raised a brow, unimpressed. “There a reason you're, ya know, all over my roommate?”

“You're the Alpha.”

Tommy flicked his eyes to Merton. “Yeah.”

“I...want to join your pack. Your mate let me in the room.”

Tommy tried not to gape and Merton conveniently wouldn't meet his eyes. “Shouldn't you have come to me? Not my mate?”

The younger werewolf and Tommy could indeed tell he was younger winced. “He's your second. And I need...” He shuddered and de-wolfed. “I don't have anywhere to go.”

Tommy sighed and pointed towards the other bed. “You can stay the night. We'll talk about this in the morning.” When the pup didn't move Tommy softened his gaze and gave the kid a pat on the head. “We'll even get breakfast.”

He nodded and slipped from Tommy's bed before he crawled over to Merton's...and promptly passed out.

“Poor kid.”

Tommy raised a brow again and leaned down into Merton's personal space and whispered into his ear. “Mate?”

“Well...yeah...I mean you were taking your time about getting to that part...but I sort of assumed...”

Tommy snickered and kissed him. “Next time don't assume. Just let me know. Since you're my second and all. That means you've got to keep me informed about important pack stuff.”

Merton blinked and managed to nod. “Noted.”

“Good. Now scoot over, I'm beat.”

“Moving kinda fast aren't you?”

“Says the guy who knew he was my mate before I did and let me grope him when I didn't even know what I was doing. I've got some catching up to do before we're on the same page Merton.”

“Right. Scooting over.”

“And after we get the kid breakfast I think we need to have a long talk.”

“You got it Tommy.”

“Yeah. I finally got it.”

xxx

Now, years later, his pack had grown. Every year, one or more lost pups wandered into his territory, looking for a pack. A home. His parents, now in the know, jumped at the chance to take in several of them. Even more lived with him and Merton now.

And as Tommy looked around him, at his pack, Merton, Lori, his parents, Becky, and about fifteen of his wolves. He was content.

And so was his wolf.

XXX


End file.
